Dream
by Tonights Silence
Summary: Sakura having had an odd dream has made up her mind to confess and make that night the best night of her life with Sasuke. Somehow the night goes well for her and she finds her opportunity. Then the night goes wrong and everything smashes into pieces....
1. Chapter 1: Wish

A/N: A new story I suddenly got motivated to write. The ending is what came to me first so I worked to make it progress towards that. I was going to make it a Oneshot, but it got longer as I wrote so I decided to break it up into chapters to make it easier to read. Enjoy! Expect more chapters soon and remember to review! Even if the reviews are against it, just make sure they'll help me in future writings xP

* * *

Sakura walked in the snow, not feeling the numbing coldness as she somehow gracefully walked through the snow. It was soft and fluffy. The snow was such a pure white that it blinded her with only a glance. Still though, she loved it and smiled softly. The sight was beautifully, although only miles of the snow was visible in front of her. It was pure, beautiful and elegantly simple. If only everything was that way, she would be in pure bliss.

The ground began to swirl slowly at first, but then faster. She grabbed her temple and squeezed it as she tried to rid herself of the woozy feeling she felt. Her legs began to wobble and shake, the coldness suddenly taking affect as the chill froze her bare legs and arms. Her hand dropped from her head and then to her arms where she now shook violently from the cold. The snow began to suddenly rage down in a frenzy from the sky.

"Someone help me..." Sakura whispered in the new howling wind. Suddenly she fell to her legs, her arms still wrapped around herself. She began to breathe quicker, her breath visible. She giggled to herself, all her senses leaving. Suddenly her arms were warm though as something dropped on her shoulders. She felt a hand touch her arms, and begin to lift her from the cold. Before she knew it, she was swept off her feet.

"Are you okay?" She couldn't recognize the low voice, so instead she turned to look at her saviour. Only the touch of him warmed her up. Who was it that was saving her? As she turned though, she suddenly heard a buzzing sound from in front of her, and before she looked turned to her. It began to screech in her ears in pain and instinctively, she covered her ears and began to scream.

[I] "I've only ever had one wish in my life... and maybe now's my time. After so many long years, maybe, just maybe, my wish will come true after so much painful trying...I will die happily if I can." [/I]

Sakura woke to her own screaming, and sat up straight. She looked to her left, and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock after her scream subsided. Her head hung low as she felt stupid. "Same dream, same enemy. Stupid alarm clock..." Sakura mumbled angrily. She flopped back onto the bed, and shut her eyes for a moment.

Now that she was awake, her reasoning came back to her. The voice in her dream. She hadn't gotten to look at who her savoir was, but she didn't need to. She already knew who it was. It was the one person she loved, ever since they were kids. Awake, she could never forget his voice which was so soothing to her. She sighed happily now, and got up to get dressed.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura shouted merrily as she opened the front door. She glanced around the room, now freshly awoken and cleaned for the day. The room was dark though, as no sound came from it. She tilted her head, confused for a moment, before she turned a light on. The entry was empty as always, only containing a pair of shoes. He was home at least.

Knocking her shows on the door, she took them off. She walked inside the kitchen. Also empty. Sakura frowned; he should have been up at this point after all. It was Christmas, how could he still be lazing about in bed. They were supposed to celebrate after all. She sighed, and continued through the house and down the long hallway. Eventually she made her way to his room, but the door was closed tight. She leaned from one side to the other as she considered her options.

Cautiously, she opened the door, peaking inside. Her face was red, as she thought of the possibility of him not wearing anything as he slept. She pulled her head back, and shook it quickly, dismissing her perverted thoughts and images. As soon as she took a deep breath, she poked her head through the opening. The door creaked as she opened it more, needing the light from the hall to see in. As usually, he laid statue like on the futon he had placed out. To her perverted side's dismay he was fully clothed, his clothes looking impossibly unwrinkled.

"Wake up sleepy head..." Sakura whispered, opening the door. The light flooded in, hitting his eyes. He just grunted and turned on his side though to block the light. Sakura smiled, and stepped softly into the room. As she got close to him, she bent down to look over him. Her smile grew as she looked at his perfect sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and happy as he slept. She couldn't help it though, and nudged him. Once again he grunted. She giggled.

"You have to get up... we're supposed to go meet Naruto, remember?" Sakura reminded him softly, as she nudged him once again. His arm moved to swat her but missed her. She had never seen this side of him; he was usually the first up. He was usually in her place to be exact... well sort of. He usually stood off to the side as a drowsy Naruto complained to her to get up. Still, it was a once in a life time opportunity to see him sleep, but she had made a promise.

"Go away..." He grumbled as she nudged him again. She sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere. She pursed her lips in thought, and tilted to the side back and forth as she thought. She stopped after a few moments, his soft breathing showing he was asleep again. She smiled, and dug into her pocket; producing a party cracker. She smiled, and pulled on the end creating a loud bang. As planned, he shot up from where he slept, eyes closed in shock.

"What are you doing making loud sounds in someone else's house!?" He managed to say, his voice ice cold with annoyance. Sakura pretended to pout and stuck out her bottom lip. He shook his head before resting it on his hand and growled.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke..." Sakura muttered, her head hung down in repentance. Not such a good idea. She looked up at him through her bangs that covered her eyes. He sighed, and pushed himself up. He kicked the blanket off that had barely covered him and immediately began to take his shirt off. She looked up now completely, her eyes wide. "What are you doing, I'm still in the room!" Her face swiftly turned red as she fell on her ass in surprise.

"Get out then so I can change..." Sasuke muttered, not bothering to stop as he did. Sakura quickly gathered her senses, and pushed herself up; running towards the door. She slammed it behind her as she stampeded her way out.

Sasuke dropped to the ground, his shirt halfway off. He ran his hands through his hair slowly, as he sat there. He blinked, his onyx eyes closing after a moment. He breathed slowly until he finally let his breathe out slowly and opened his eyes again. His eyes were glossy, and even he knew it was unlike him. He was the cool, collected guy. He wasn't supposed to get upset over dreams. After all, it was definitely a dream if she was just in his room, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Festival

A/N: Remember to review after! x]

* * *

"Sorry we're late!" Sakura hollered to the blonde haired boy. He didn't turn around to them though and Sakura frowned. Sasuke walked slowly beside her, staring at the ground as they walked. He definitely hadn't wanted to get up so damn early just to meet him. Naruto was lost in his thought too, probably had other plans and would leave them. Definitely.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke growled, annoyed to be ignored for so long. Naruto finally turned around though and waved merrily. Sasuke sighed at his enthusiasm. He ran towards them and Sakura grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm. He looked at her and tried to shake her arm off his but she stayed glued. He sighed, just this once, it wasn't like he hated it either. He actually liked it, but he knew Naruto would tell the others. The girls would definitely harass him more after that. A complete nuisance.

"Hey Naru-" Sakura began to greet Naruto merrily, but he ran passed her as she spoke. She pouted even more. That was rude. She turned her head to see where he was going when she noticed a girl. She couldn't see her face at first, but he moved after a few moments. It was Hinata. It surprised Sakura that she had gotten courage to speak to Naruto, but why hadn't she heard about it from her? And had her hair always been so damn long? It seemed longer and prettier than her own.

Naruto jogged back, with Hinata waiting behind, her face flushed and happy looking. Sakura smiled. "Hey, you don't mind if I bring Hinata along, right? I know it'll be awkward but..." Naruto asked, his own eyes sparkling. Sasuke sighed and muttered whatever in response.

"Remember about later though. I don't want to be late." Sasuke muttered, and began walking towards Hinata with Sakura still attached to his arm. Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him. Ahead of them stood the village. It had been decorated just for the day not that Sakura thought it needed it. They had hung red and green lanterns everywhere down the streets, even before you entered the village. It was an unusual event, but someone important was visiting their village. It happened every few years or so. It was something everyone looked forward too. It was a Christmas Festival after all, who wouldn't want that?

"Yeah... me either..." Naruto's voice lowered down and suddenly it seemed like both Hinata and him were quieter than usual. This was peculiar for the carefree Naruto and already shy Hinata. Sakura noticed Sasuke didn't seem to understand either, but just shrugged it off. So she mimicked him and instead decided to bask in the moment. Maybe he was just upset they had a mission later to watch the festival.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Look over at those lights!" Sakura exclaimed as she excitedly pointed towards small white lights that sparkled against the crystal like jewels they had hanging on a string in rows. The snow against it made it sparkle even more as the crystals cast colored lights around those who danced beneath them. "Let's go dance over there...!" Before Sasuke could object Sakura pulled him away from Naruto and Hinata like she had done most of the night.

"Hey-" Sasuke glanced around and saw all the stares. Was it that odd for him to be dancing? Sure, it wasn't exactly his thing, but it's not like he couldn't. He glared at anyone gawking at him before he turned back to Sakura. His face softened as she stared up at him with her big, round jade eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to look away from her. He could feel his own face burning up. "What's the matter with me... getting all nervous...?" Her mumbled under his breath. Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. He ignored her, and instead grabbed her by the arm and led her to the edge where he grabbed her waist and they began to slowly dance.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me. I know I can be annoying, but it made me happy when you agreed." Sakura spoke softly, before she rested her head against his shoulder. He swallowed before just nodding coolly as he tried not to think about how close she was to him. They continued like that for a while, swaying to the soft music that was played by a nearby band.

"We should go look for Naruto and Hin-" Sasuke was caught off guard when Sakura tugged on his sleeve suddenly and fell against him completely. They had been dancing for a few songs in silence and was used to the soft, but relaxing silence. He lifted her up, and she looked dazed for a moment. She quickly shoved him away, and grabbed her head. She shut her eyes, and his grabbed her hand worriedly. Suddenly her eyes opened though; blinking a few times. She smiled and dropped her hand.

"Sorry..." Her voice was filled with energy, allowing Sasuke to sigh in relief. He let go of her hand and brushed his hair back. She grabbed it back though with her small hand, and held onto it with both. Her smile brightened for a moment, and then she looked down. Her expression turned serious, as her grip on his hand tightened. He felt a chill creep down his spine, before she looked back up, her eyes huge. She swallowed slowly. "Sasuke I lo-"

"Well if it isn't the prodigy of the class! He's graced us with his presence at the festival. Aren't we lucky Tanya?" Sakura turned to look at a kid their age with a girl. She studied his freckled face. His hair looked unclean and messy. Sakura crumpled her face as she looked at him. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't exactly Sasuke either. Her curious look turned to a glare, before she looked at the girl who seemed bored unlike her confident friend. Her brown eyes were round and big but looked dull against her black straight hair. Still she was pretty.

"Don't embarrass me..." The girl named Tanya said flatly. Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked confused, yet recognized them. This confused Sakura. She couldn't remember these people. Were they from their class when they went to the academy? The boy seemed to think so. So why couldn't she remember them then?

"Just go away." Sasuke replied coolly, taking Sakura's hand to walk away. He turned and began walking away, but the boy quickly caught up and forcefully yanked on Sasuke's arm forcing them to look at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. He ripped his arm out of his grip. "I said go away."

"Calm down. It's not like you have anyone to meet with right? You're all alone, so stop acting so snobby when I'm just trying to have a chat with you. Or are you too good to hang with us?" Sakura froze at the boys words. All alone? Did he mean that she was nothing? How could he say that right in front of her? And then he was even daring to insult Sasuke. She hated him already, and before she thought about it, she showed him how much he hated him.

"Juuta!" The girl shrieked as Sakura's fist connected with his face and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Tanya quickly ran to his side, shooting darts with her eyes at Sasuke. Sakura took a deep breath and stepped back. Sasuke stared at her, surprised at her sudden attack. "How could you hit him Sasuke!? He never did anything!" She cried. Before Sakura could absorb what she said, she ran. Why she ran she wasn't sure. It was complete instinct.

Sasuke glanced at the rowdy couple, before chasing after her, quickly catching up to her. Without a word, they ran as fast as they could imagine. Tears streamed down Sakura's face but quickly fell from her face as she raced passed people. She closed her eyes tightly, uncaring of the people in front of her. Still the tears wouldn't stop. Gasping for air, Sakura opened her eyes, just as she ran into a man who went crashing down to the ground with her. Sakura felt a sharp pain surge through her right ankle and she screamed. Suddenly she felt two strong arms lift her up.

"How did you manage to trip? We're trained not to..." Sakura squinted through the pain to see Sasuke's concerned face. She managed a small smile.

"I guess I'm still a little clumsy..." Sakura choked out a laugh. She looked down to the ground ashamed for him to see her tear stained face. His hand touched her chin though and brought her pale face to look back up at him. She could only manage to stare back up at him as his face lowered closer to hers. As his intention registered to her she blinked. As if he was in a daze before, Sasuke blinked too and immediately pulled back from her, his face burning red.

"Uh-" Sasuke glanced around nervously, before he began to move to the left. Suddenly Sakura felt his arms leave her as he placed her down on a bench. Without a word he left, leaving Sakura sitting there in her own dazed feeling. She brought her hand to her face and touched it gingerly. She looked to the ground and took a deep breath as her heart pounded furiously.

"Here, eat this." Sakura looked up to find an ice cream held out to her. Sasuke's face was behind it, looking to the left as he held it. She slowly reached out and took it from him. She stared at it for a few moments before taking a small lick. The bench creaked as Sasuke plopped down beside her on the bench. "Put your leg on my lap."

Sakura looked at him but didn't move. Sasuke sighed and pointed to her hurt ankle. She glanced down to it, shocked that it was already red and so swollen looking. "It's fine. I just need to rest a little before I step on it and it will be fine." Sakura smiled, before she took a lick of her ice cream as it dripped down the cone. "Thanks for the ice cream it's..." Sakura trailed off as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Put it on my lap." Sasuke spoke slowly and demandingly as he stared at her. Sakura licked her lips, before she finally shifted slightly and placed her leg onto his lap. She flinched as it touched his leg but quickly covered it with a smile. Sasuke silently went into his pouch where he pulled out a roll of bandages with some cream. "Luckily Ino handed me these yesterday for that cut. Didn't know it would actually be useful."

Sakura said nothing and stared at his hands as he gently cared for her leg. She flinched as he rubbed the cream on her leg. He looked up at her and mumbled a soft apology before he continued, his hands moving slower and gentler. Lifting her leg cautiously, he began to wrap the bandage securely on her ankle as he took care to hurt it as little as possible. Sakura gritted her teeth in pain, but felt the rest of her body go numb as he touched her leg.

Sakura leaned towards him and grabbed his hand as he began to tie the bandage. He looked up from her leg up into her eyes as she stared at him softly. "Thank you for helping me." Sakura whispered softly. He said nothing but nodded as she moved back. He went back to tying the bandage. Sakura quietly ate her ice cream as he finished. They sat in silence, only the sound of Sakura licking the cold desert.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

A/N: I hadn't realised I forgot to post the latest chapter... been distracted lately xD Anywhere's here's the next one, and tomorrow shall be the next one!

* * *

"Let's go see tree outside the village." Sasuke announced after a few minutes of sitting there in silence. Sakura nodded, a genuine smile crossing her face for the first time in a few moments. She quickly finished her cone and without a thought swung her legs and stood up. Sakura gasped as a sharp pain raced up her leg. She quickly fell back onto the bench, and shut her eyes.

"Grab on. You can't walk on your leg like that." Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke's back to her. She stared at him confused. He glanced back to look at her and patted his own shoulder. "I'll carry you."

"I'm too heavy though." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke scoffed, catching Sakura off guard.

"I doubt you're too heavy for me to carry. Or do you think I'm too weak?" Sasuke asked her jokingly. Sakura's smile brightened and she shook her head frantically. He smiled before turning to look forward and bending down. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. She scooched forward and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up straight and grabbed her legs to jump and push her up slightly. She hugged him tightly, uncaring of the slight pain as she hit her leg against him.

They made their way in the crowd. Sasuke turned to go down an alley where few people hung around. Couples hid in the shadows of the alley as they stared at each other in silence or kissed. Both Sakura and Sasuke felt their faces burn for another time that night as they tried not to look. Sakura buried her eyes into the nook of Sasuke's neck. Feeling Sakura's breath and her body so close to him, Sasuke stiffened and kept his eyes ahead of him.

They exited from the alley and back into another group of people around a stall. Not curious enough to look, he passed by. In front of him stood Shikamaru, whose focus was actually on the stall. Beside him were Hinata and Naruto. They were entranced in each other. Seemingly sensing their presence, Shikamaru turned to look at them. Not feeling Sasuke move, Sakura looked up to see him too. He blinked a few times before lazily waving to them. "What's up?"

"Nothing. What's so interesting in the crowd?" Sasuke asked half-heartedly. He nodded towards the stall. Shikamaru looked back and shrugged with a sigh.

"I'm being dragged around by that troublesome woman. I just wanted to sit at home..." Shikamaru said as he yawned. Sakura stretched her neck to look passed a few heads in the crowd. She spotted her blond rival Ino, as she passed around roses and other assorted flowers. She let out a small murmur of curiosity, but turned back to look at Shikamaru who stifled another yawn.

"Good luck with her." Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru nodded before scratching his head. He sighed once again and looked back towards his teammate.

"Better run before she sees you. Although it would be helpful..." Shikamaru trailed off, having realised Sasuke already quickly walking away. He chuckled, but stopped as Ino angrily waved him to come over. He sighed, and nudged Naruto before lazily walking towards her.

* * *

"Why do you think they decorate the tree where no one really comes to see it?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she rested against another tree. They both stared up at the enormous tree the village had decorated. It was covered in gold and silver tinsel. Little stars with wishes on them hung from the tree branches, swirling in a circle whenever the breeze hit them. A huge bright star sat at the top, gracefully sparkling when even a little touch of light lingered on it for a moment. Few candles were carefully tied and placed on the tree to give it a warm glow, each on covered by a glass jar to contain the flame so it didn't burn the tree. It was nothing expensive covering the tree, but it looked bright and hopeful as it sat there glowing.

"Who knows..." Sasuke mumbled as he sat against the same tree as her. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Maybe that's what makes it so special."

"Why would that make it special?" Sakura asked confused. She tilted her head as she shifted her position to look down towards him. "Hardly anyone gets to see it besides those who decorated it and actually come to see it."

"Exactly. It wouldn't be as special if it was something everyone could see just by walking outside their house. No one would pay it much attention at all then. Having to come here and see it makes it more exciting in a way I guess..." Sasuke explained as he stretched his arms in the air. His onyx eyes opened as he gazed at the tree once again.

"I sort of get it. I don't think I'd even notice if it was in the village either..." Sakura said with a small nod of understanding. She smiled. "That was pretty unusual coming from you though." She giggled lightly. Sasuke shrugged, but paid his attention to Sakura now. "I'm surprised you even wanted to come here, it is after all a place where couples only tend to come."

"I just felt like getting away from the crowd... I didn't particularly notice only couples coming here anyways..." Sasuke replied coolly. That was a lie though. He did notice, probably more than Sakura. They only two groups of people he saw coming back from the tree on their way there were couples. The type of mushy gushy couples that made him want to vomit at the sight of but made him envious at the same time. It was same for when they first arrived. A couple was glued to themselves under the tree until they had noticed the embarrassed faces of Sakura and him.

"Hey, if I tell you I want to say something, do you promise not to say a word until I finish? No matter what your reaction is?" Sakura asked, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts of the couples. He looked up at her puzzled. She stood fidgeting with her hands, her face turned away from him. She looked towards him, her face filled with worry and nervousness. He gulped and just nodded a yes. She smiled weakly before taking a deep breath.

Slowly Sakura bent her legs to sit down. With one flinch of pain she managed to sit down. It was uncomfortable but she didn't particularly care. With Sasuke at her level sitting next to her, she gulped. She moved so her arms held her up as she leaned towards Sasuke. She blinked. "Sasuke..." This time Sasuke gulped, suddenly nervous himself. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

Sakura leaned towards him further, ignoring the shooting pains in her leg. Holding herself up on her legs, she grabbed his head, and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned closer. "I've loved you for so long that it hurts..." Sakura closed her eyes, and softly touched her lips to his. He blinked, shocked, but his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensual warm touch of her lips against his own. He held her closer and their kiss grew deeper.

Before he knew what he was doing himself, he nibbled on her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She gladly obliged, and felt her body melt as she felt his tongue against her own. She moaned as his hands went up her waist slowly and he leaned closer to her. She gasped for breath as they ended their first kiss, but he hadn't had enough. Once again their lips and soon their tongues met again. He pushed her to the ground. He moved on top of her, hitting her leg in the progress. She flinched, bringing them both back to their senses.

Sasuke scrambled off of her, his breathing hard like hers. Sakura laid there, her heart pounding so fast she was sure he could hear it. "Sakura... I..." Sasuke stumbled for the words he wanted. He didn't understand why he felt so lost around her. She seemed to be mesmerized, unfocused. It took all his restraint not to attack her as she laid there so vulnerable. He had never felt this urge so strongly before; he had to pinch himself to control it.

"Well it looks like you're all alone still." Sasuke's head whipped around to see Juuta, the boy from earlier. Tanya stood by his side, but this time it wasn't just them. Beside him stood a taller violet haired boy. Sakura looked from them nervously; they didn't just come to talk that much was for sure. She quickly sat up, ready to attack or run.

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke asked, his voice underlined with threat as he spoke, backing up towards Sakura. Juuta looked confused for a moment, but shook his head. He held his hand out and Tanya, her face twisted with hate passed him a dagger. It was then that Sakura noticed Juuta's busted lip through his scowl. His face was bruising on the right where she had hit him.

"I've come to pay you back for messing up my face. I brought some help just in case. You're quicker than you actually look." Juuta explained as-matter-factly. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked back to Sakura. He knew she couldn't fight with her leg like that, she probably couldn't run either unless he held them all off.

"Run away." Sasuke ordered her with his eyes. Sakura shook her head but his eyes narrowed. She gulped, and she nodded. She slowly got up and ignoring the sharp pain in her leg, she sprinted. She should have headed towards the village for help, but she suddenly felt her body unconsciously pulling her towards the opposite way. So without a thought, she ran.

Sasuke stayed back and swiftly lunged for Juuta who did the same. Sasuke pulled out a kunai from the back of his pants. His eyes narrowed and with a swift motion blocked the dagger that Juuta had swung down diagonally. The blades made a sharp piercing sound that rang through the area. Neither flinched from the sound though. After a few moments of struggling with each other, Sasuke pushed Juuta back. Using the momentum he jumped back himself.

The violet haired boy took this opportunity to strike from the side. Sasuke spotted him though, and spun quickly, his leg aimed for the pale face of the boy. To Sasuke's surprise though he dodged impressively. When he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, Sasuke's eyes grew before he realized he was on the ground.

Juuta was on top of him before he knew it, with the violet haired boy now watching. He was still on guard though; ready to launch himself at Sasuke if he managed to escape. He didn't get the chance to try though, as Juuta's fist connected with his face. Juuta pushed against Sasuke's chest with his left hand before he swung at his face again.

Sasuke could feel his bones smashing as he was repeatedly attacked. Soon he could even taste the bitterness of his own blood. He didn't even bother to keep his eyes open. He shouldn't have been taken down so easily. It sickened him that some loser actually had him pinned to the ground. An image of Sakura crossed through his mind as he numbed away from reality. She would laugh if she saw him right then. She'd probably think less of him, anyone would. No. She wouldn't. If anything she'd be standing beside him cheering him to kick their asses. She'd probably jump right on in if she could.

Even though it hurt, Sasuke smirked through the blood. This stunned Juuta, his fist mid-air. Sasuke opened his eyes. His cold glare of confidence made Juuta gulp. With a loud beast like yell, he brought his fist down. Sasuke caught it though with a crushing grip cause Juuta to flinch. Sasuke shoved the boy off, flipping him to his left. The violet haired boy brought his arms down ready to stab him with the kunai he held. Sasuke rolled away though, his hair getting sliced slightly. He pushed himself up and stared at the three in front of him.

Wiping his bloody mouth Sasuke's smirk grew. "It's time to end this." He body flickered behind Tanya, who was easily caught in surprise. He held her in a death grip with his right hand, causing her to wince in pain. He brought a kunai to her throat threateningly. Juuta and the violet haired boy were frozen in shock. Sasuke backed up.

"Do you really think you can get away with her?" Juuta asked casually now. Sasuke's eyes furrowed. He was too calm for someone whose girlfriend was in danger. He brought the kunai even closer to her neck, as he took a few more steps back. Juuta stepped towards him, and Sasuke moved his grip from the girl's arms to her hair. He pulled her hair down violently, causing a scream of pain from her throat that was now bared even more.

"I really do. So back off now, or I really will slit her throat." Sasuke ordered. Juuta smiled brightly, raising his arms in defeat as he took a step back so he was once again with the violet haired boy. He too was still frozen like a statue.

"Don't worry me won't come any closer for now... but I can't guarantee she won't." Juuta said. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a branch snapping in half behind him. He whirled around, but fell forward as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, releasing Tanya's dark strands of hair. A fox-faced like girl stood in place, her lips curled in amusement as she held him against herself.

Sasuke began to shove her aside so he could run. He didn't stand a chance against them. If he tried the odds were definitely against him and he wouldn't come unscarred from this altercation. "Move it!" His protest was unheard as he fell flat on his back this time as her long legs dropped him to the ground. Before he could blink, she was on top of him pinning him down.

"Miu is sorry!" Her sickly sing-song voice rang loudly as she sat on his chest. Her long fiery hair covered her eyes now as she leaned forward putting a dull pain in his arms from the pressure. Suddenly he began to feel tired and sapped of his energy. Before he knew it, he couldn't see the girl's face any longer. Nor could he hear the ringing of laughter as it went dark.

* * *

A/N: Remembered to review and continue reading! Also check out some of my other stories like "Through The Eyes Of A Loser" or one of my older stories "Forgotten Talent." I'll be continueing my older stories now, but I won't be revising my older chapters to improve their writing and grammar. I read them and felt like continuing them... x]


End file.
